Hades Flame Berdette
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10825 |no = 1263 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 149 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = As war raged against the gods, Berdette became legendary for her stubborn defense of the empire. It's said that she even led raids outside the castle walls, striking down powerful gods one after another in personal combat. Commoners who had despised and feared Berdette were puzzled to witness her fervent defense of the same people she had downtrodden. Some of these citizens would become her most loyal soldiers. Little is known of her fate after the fall of the Empire. |summon = As terrible as it may seem to you, Bariura is my home. I won't hand it over, even to a god! |fusion = My servants act of their own free will. And since you have chosen to serve, I shall allow it. |evolution = I shall never forget my obligation to protect. Give me the strength, at any cost! | hp_base = 4093 |atk_base = 1690 |def_base = 1639 |rec_base = 1475 | hp_lord = 5905 |atk_lord = 2298 |def_lord = 2215 |rec_lord = 1999 | hp_anima = 6647 |rec_anima = 1801 |atk_breaker = 2496 |def_breaker = 2017 |def_guardian = 2413 |rec_oracle = 2197 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |atk_guardian = 2100 | hp_oracle = 5162 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Flame Spider's Threads |lsdescription = 30% boost to Atk, max HP & |lsnote = Fills 2-3 BC |lstype = Attack/Hit Points/Brave Burst |bb = Ruse Capture |bbdescription = 12 combo Fire attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, considerably boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns & raises normal hit amount for 3 turns |bbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50%, 50% Atk to Def & doubles normal hit count |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Era Cremation |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, considerably boosts Atk and raises normal hit amount for 3 turns & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns |sbbnote = 130% boost & doubles normal hit count |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 10824 |evointo = 10826 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 10133 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Bariura Royalty |addcatname = Berdette2 }}